She Saved My life
by R5luver59
Summary: The boiler room scene with a happy ending


She saved my life

Veronica's P.O.V.

I got up after JD knocked me out outside of the boiler room. I took the fire extinguisher. I saw him setting up the dynamite. I came closer to him and tried to knock him out but he turned around and saw me. He grabbed me and pinned me down to the floor. I wrestled trying to get away but his hands were tight on me and he sat on my legs. "Hello my darling. What a pleasure to see you awake." He said with a smirk on his face. "Let me go JD. Please." I demanded him. "No. Unless if you go with my plan and kiss me right here, right now." He replied. "Never!" I yelled.

JD's P.O.V.

"Don't yell at me and I don't take no for an answer! You should know that by now my darling." I said to my lovely Veronica. "I'm not your darling JD!" She said . "Shut up Veronica!" I yelled at her. "Stop JD." She told me. I stared at her then I saw tears coming out of her beautiful eyes. I wiped them away. "Oh my darling. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." I said to Veronica. "Yeah right JD." She said. I pulled her up and pushed her against a post and grabbed her sweater and kissed her. It was magical even though she didn't kiss me back. "I love you darling. I love you so damn much." I leaned in and tried to kiss her again but Veronica slapped me. "You don't love me!" She said through tears. "Of course I do." I said. "Help me turn off the fucking bomb or I'll fucking kill you!" Said my cute Veronica. "Fuck You!" I yelled. Then all of the sudden Veronica shot my finger. "Shit!" I said trying to find something to cover my bloody hand. Then I saw a cloth near the bomb. I sat down and wrapped it. "How do I turn off the bomb?" She asked me. "Alright so I am blowing up the whole school. Cause nobody loves me and the only place people could get along with each other is in heaven." I said. "How do I turn off the fucking bomb?" She asked me again. "Press the red button if that's what you really want." I said. "You know what i want babe?" She said. "What!?" I yelled getting up. She shot me again but this time she kept on doing it. I pulled the leaver in pain. She shot me one more time and I passed out.

Veronica's P.O.V.

Alright I still love JD. I'll always will love him. I walked outside of the school. I heard the door close behind me. I looked behind and I saw JD all beaten up. "You uh really fucked me up back in there. You have strength I never knew you had Veronica." He said to me pulling his trench coat open. I saw the bomb on him. He walked down the stairs. "Pretend I did blow up the school, all the schools. Now that your dead, what are you going to do with your life?" He asked me. I stood there not saying a word. I was scared. I didn't want to lose him. He smiled at me and spread his arms. I looked at the bomb. 56 seconds left. "I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. I ran down the stairs to JD. "What are you doing darling?" He asked me. "Don't leave me! I love you JD!" I said hitting him. "Mm...I love you too my darling." He told me with a smile on his face. I heard the bomb beeping every second. I took the knife out of his pocket and cut the tape around him. "Darling what are you..." He tried to say but I cut him off. "I'm saving your life." I told him. The bomb was going off. "Throw the bomb darling. Duck!" Said JD. We ducked and the bomb exploded. I got up and I saw JD just lying there. Not moving. "JD? Get up JD." I said. No reply. "No. No. JD!" I got up and went inside. Heather Duke came up to me looking concerned. "Veronica where were you? Where's JD?" She asked. "He's gone." I said crying. "No he's not." She said. "Yes he is." I said back. "Mm.. Darling?" A similar voice said. I turned around and saw JD. I hugged him so tight that he let out a moan. "Oh JD! I thought you were gone." I said with my face buried In his chest. "Mm. I would never leave you." He said wrapping his arms around me while I put mine under his coat. His warm breath went down to my neck and he started to kiss the crook of my neck and down. It felt so good to be in his arms again and he gripped me tightly.

JD's P.O.V.

"I love you so much Jason Dean." Said Veronica. "Mm. I love you too Veronica." I lifted her head with my hand and I leaned in. I kissed her and she kissed me back. Now that was magical. "Now my dear Veronica. Let's get out of here and go get some slushies."I said to her. "Okay." She said back. Veronica kissed me again and bit my lip. "Ow! Darling you should more careful. I'm still in pain as it is." I said. " I'm sorry JD. Hope you get better." My sweet Veronica said. I moaned. "Mmm. It's okay hun. I hope your head will get better." I said touching her head carefully. "Ah. Thank you." She said. "Okay let's go." I took her hand and pulled her out of the chaos I've caused. We got to my bike and I lifted her up on the seat. We made out for awhile. We kept making out that we forgot about the slushie. Oh well. I guess we just have to wait. "I love you." She told me. "Mm.. I.. love..you..too." I said through the kisses.


End file.
